My Ghostly Love
by MichaelJacksonFanGirl1996
Summary: Half-angel Rebecca and her family are staying at a mansion called "Somplace Else" for the summer, not knowing that the ghost of Michael Jackson, the man she admires, also lives there. Rated T for frightening sences, adult language and violence. P.S. Might get a little steamy.
1. Liberian Girl Contest

My Ghostly Love

Chapter 1- Liberian Girl Contest

July 7th, 1989-

All of Michael Jackson's female fans wanted to marry him, but MJ knew he couldn't marry ALL of them. With his popularity growing, he decided to choose his fan-wife in a series of skills (mental/emotional and physical), talent, and relationship tests, as well as written ones, called the Liberian Girl Contest, named after the single Michael released four days ago. All of his female fans in the US (ages 18+) will go to Michael's house at Neverland Ranch and be handed out the challenge schedule. Any cheating, physical and mental abusing towards others, swearing, unnecessary sexual flirting, lying, or spreading rumors about the other contestants caught by any of the contenders will be disqualified and sent back home in shame. At the end of the year, Michael will announce who he has chosen to be his fan-wife according to talent, social skills, beauty, etc. Michael Jackson will be the judge, with the help of photographers and camera crew to record the event.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I'm in line with the rest of MJ's fans. I'm 22 years old, who was accidentally sent back in time to the Bad Era. Looking down at my shoes, feeling scared and ashamed, I wonder what my reaction would be when MJ comes out. My name tag says "Rebecca Reareo". I have cuts and bruises on my arms from some of the fans; my arms were covered by the sleeves of my sweater, even though it's 101 °F outside. My eyes are chocolate brown; their sight has improved since my "lab accident" three years ago and during that incident, I also became half-angel. I have long, soft and silky brown hair that comes down to my hips, shining in the hot sun. There's going to be a physical tomorrow where all of the girls have their check-ups. The doctors also check if you have healthy skin.

_"I sure do hope I don't strip down in front of him,"_ I thought. _"If Michael sees the tattoo lines of my wings on my back, he might pass out or something-"_

My thoughts were cut off by the screams and cheers of the fans. I looked up and saw Michael Jackson walking out to shake hands with the contenders. My heart was racing, already skipping two beats. Michael was really handsome: curly black hair, pretty brown eyes like me, light brown skin, red long sleeved shirt with metal buckles on the right shoulder and both sleeves, black pants, and his famous black loafers.

MJ walked down, shaking the super excited fans' hands. Four girls have already fainted. Then, Michael walked towards me. My temperature rose to 100.6 °F, and it was not caused by the heat out here. Michael extended his hand and I shook it.

_"His hand is so soft and warm,"_ I thought.

The moment MJ's hand touched mine, we both felt something that's hard to explain. It was kind of like a comforting and tingling sensation at the same time. I looked up at Michael's face and saw his jaw drop a little bit.

"Michael, your mouth is open," I heard myself say.

He closed his mouth, his eyes showing his confusion and shock. Michael let go of my hand and went down the line of the contestants, shaking their hands.


	2. Awakening & Arriving

Chapter 2 – Awakening & Arriving

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Then I felt somebody poking me.

"Becca, wake up," a familiar voice said.

I woke up to realize that I was in the mini-van, taking a nap. Mom's face smiled at me.

"Becca, we're here," she said.

I adjusted my car seat to a comfortable position to see where the heck we are. Today is June 16th, 2019. My dad was driving the mini-van to who knows where; Mom was sitting shotgun, optimistic about our stay at some mansion. My sister Emily is sitting next to me, listening to her iPod Nano while trying to find reception for her cell phone. It was dark outside with a thunderstorm coming. I checked my wristwatch. It said 11:15 PM. With my eyes adjusting to the dark, thanks to rhodopsin, a chemical in your eyes that helps you see in the dark, I saw an enormous and "hauntingly" familiar mansion.

"_Where have I seen it before?" _I thought.

Closing my eyes, I'm searching through my mind to remember where I've seen that house before. I knew it was from a short film I saw nine years ago on YouTube. Before I figured it out, Dad stopped the van.

"_Finally,"_ I thought to myself.

Once we all got out of the car with our stuff, Mom pulled out her iPhone out of her pocket. I cautiously walked closer to the big house and I noticed a plaque made out of stone about three feet away from the gates. After I went towards it, I brushed the dust off of the stone with my hand. There were two words engraved in the rock. Those words were "SOMEPLACE ELSE."


	3. Someplace Else

Chapter 3 – Someplace Else

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Images flashed into my mind instantly and one picture stood out from the rest. I compared that same image in my brain to the plaque in front of me. The image I saw, since I have Asperger's Syndrome, was an identical match to the stone engraving. I finally remembered which short film I saw both the rock sign AND the creepy looking mansion; the film was _Michael Jackson's Ghosts. _Suddenly, the gates opened with an eerie creaking sound as if the hinges haven't been oiled in ten years. My family and I gasped at the same time. I turned around as fast as I could and ran back to the van. Before I went inside the car, Dad stopped me.

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady?" Dad asked. "Are you scared?"

"A little," I lied. "But-"

"No buts," Dad interrupted. "We're going into this house because we couldn't find a hotel in LA, got it?"

"Yes, sir," I sighed.

We all walked towards the mansion through the open gates. As we went towards the front door, it opened by itself before Dad even touched the door knob. We went inside and saw old paintings, knight suits, and other stuff you can find in the ride Haunted Mansion in Disneyland. I heard a slam behind me and knew someone had locked us in.


	4. Plaques on the Doors

Chapter 4 – Plaques on the Doors

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Dad tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then told us to go upstairs and choose our rooms to sleep in. Mom, Emily and I went up the stairs to find our rooms. There were a lot of doors here. As we walked to the end of the hallway, I noticed three doors with our names on them.

"Guys, look at this," I said.

Mom and Emily saw the doors I was pointing at. The last door had two names, two descriptions, and two birth dates on it. The first person's name, description, and birthday said:

Gregory C. Reareo

a hard-working, funny, smart, musical, and a little bit strict father and husband determined to keep his family safe

Born: May, 1970

The second person's plaque on the same door said:

Jennifer B. Reareo

the best mother anybody could want

Born: July, 1970

The second and third doors had only one name, description, and birth date. The second door said:

Emily C. Reareo

a sister that loves to write and annoy her older sister just for fun and texts a lot; wants to be an astrophysistist

Born: December, 1998

And finally, the third door said:

Rebecca Katherine Reareo

a young woman that been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome since 5th grade, a big Michael Jackson fan for 9 years, has depression, and seeks for true love

Born: December, 1996

I was speechless.

"_Who wrote these signs on the doors?"_ I thought. _"And how do they know?"_

But I was too tired to guess wrote the plaques in the first place. I went into my room, gently put my suitcase and backpack down, kicked off my shoes, changed into my nightgown and went to sleep in the bed. Even though I was still half-angel, I couldn't fall asleep. When I did close my eyes, I had flash-backs about the "lab accident" and saw something even stranger. I saw Michael Jackson unconscious on his bed the day he died. Michael's spirit left his dead body in a ghost form; he saw his children at the doorway crying. Then, another weird dream happened. Voldemort was in this mansion looking for somebody. Only, this wasn't Voldemort; it was Satan. Satan saw me and used the Sectumsempra curse on me. Deep gashes appeared on my body. Blood was spilling from the cursed wounds. I fell down to the ground crying and getting weaker. Satan walks towards me and starts laughing at me.

"No, no please," I begged. "Don't kill me."

Satan ignored my pleas and raised his wand to make the final kill. He was about to use Avada Kedavra on me when I felt somebody touching my shoulder. Snapping my eyes open, I woke up drenched with sweat. I looked around the room to see if anybody else was in here. Who ever it was that touched me was hiding. I could sense his presence. I was frightened.

"I-is anybody th-there?" I stammered.

No reply.

Suddenly, I saw somebody coming out behind the big mirror in my room. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. That somebody was a ghost. And it wasn't just a ghost. That ghost was Michael Jackson.


	5. Meeting Michael

Chapter 5 – Meeting Michael

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Michael was wearing his _Dirty Diana_ costume, with the handcuffs on his belt, red stripes on the pants' legs, black gloves, three pieces of white tape on his right hand fingers, and his t-shirt was NOT ripped (sorry ladies).

The first thing I thought was _"He's hot."_

MJ walked to me (ghosts can either walk or float, by the way), and he sat on the edge of the bed. I didn't know what to say. The only celebrity/celebrity group I have seen face to face was Foreigner (true story, by the way, in real life). Michael looked at me with a puzzling look on his face.

"Are you OK, Rebecca?" he asked softly with a slight echo in his voice.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "I'm fine."

"Why were you thrashing around in your sleep?" Michael said.

"_How does he know my name?"_ I thought.

"I had a nightmare, Michael," I finally said.

Michael then said "Oh. What was it about?"

I felt my heart thumping faster in my ears and my face getting warmer as MJ scooted a little bit closer.

"It was about..." I began, but stopped.

"_Should I tell him about the 'lab accident' and Voldemort hurting me?" _I thought.

"What lab accident?" MJ asked as if he could read my mind. "Who's Voldemort?"

I almost stopped breathing for a second.

"You can... read my... mind?" I asked.

Before he could answer, I heard thunder and the crash of lightning. I screamed and hid underneath the bed covers, trembling with fear.

"_Why am I afraid?"_ I thought. _"I'm not afraid of thunder and lightning. Em is. What the Pepsi is going on?"_

I felt the blankets being lifted off my head and I looked at Michael's kind face.

"Becca," he said, "it's gonna be alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Try and get some sleep, OK? You were traveling a lot today."

"OK, Michael," I said tiredly and started to yawn a bit.

MJ smiled at me and I smiled sleepily back at him.

I then gently laid my head against the pillow, slipping into my unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was Michael saying "Good night."


	6. Morning Surprise

Chapter 6 – Morning Surprise

Rebecca's P.O.V.

_Michael was hugging me in his arms and kissing me... it feels like I'm on fire... oh, the ecstasy of love... oh, the pleasure of being held by-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Great. My alarm on my phone ruined my dream. Again.

BEEP! BE-

I turned it off, checking the time.

9:15 AM. I slept for almost nine hours straight. Pretty dang good.

Sitting up in my bed while yawning, I'm still not quite sure which was the dream: Michael as a ghost or Michael kissing me? They both seemed real.

I got out of the bed, exited out of my room, and went downstairs for breakfast. And I noticed something strange about this place while walking towards the kitchen. It didn't look old and creepy anymore. Instead, it looked serene and elegant; the walls seemed to be made out of marble. This place looked almost like a palace.

Then a strange gurgling noise interrupted my thoughts; my stomach was growling. I entered the kitchen to see the rest of my family sitting down at the dining table, looking completely worn out, eating breakfast. I helped myself to a bowl of _**Frosted Mini Wheats **_and started eating. Dad was eating toasted onion bagels (his favorite) with cream cheese smeared on the surface. Mom had a bowl of oatmeal, a really simple breakfast. And Emily was munching on microwaved waffles with _**I Can't Believe It's Not Butter **_and syrup.

When we were done, I gathered the dirty dishes and put them on the counter-top. We sat back down and started talking about what dreams we all had last night.

Dad said "I dreamt that I was back at work and all of my co-workers wore scuba diving suits with one ice-skate on, looking like they belong on the nut squad or something."

The rest of us giggled.

Mom replied "My dream has weird too, Greg. I dreamt that I was at Becca's high school, walking around in circles when suddenly, Indiana Jones burst through the administrative building while wrestling with a giant version of my old bear."

I couldn't help but chortle.

Emily said "I dreamt I was dating... Jeremy Renner (Em starts to blush). We were walking and talking near the downtown plaza when we saw The Computer Nerd from YouTube riding on a little wooden horse shouting 'I'M ON A HORSE! EVERY DAY I'M CRUNCHING LOOPS! MURDER! I'M ALLERGIC TO MUUUURRRRRDEEEERRRR!'"

The dining room erupted with laughter. I was laughing so hard that tears started to leak out of my eyes.

As I was wiping away the happy tears, Mom said "Hey, Becca. Aren't YOU going to tell us your dreams last night?"

"Uh, OK, Mom," I replied uncertainly. "I was dreaming about Voldemort in this mansion, looking for someone with pure evil and thirst for cold-blooded killing. He whipped around so fast that I didn't have time to react. Voldemort used the Sectumsempra curse on me, causing me to get weaker and I fell to the ground bleeding. I looked up at Voldemort's evil red eyes, begging him for mercy. He just laughed at me, and he was about to use Avada Kedavra to kill me when I woke up. And I saw..."

"What?" Mom asked. "What did you see after you woke up?"

"I-I saw," I stammered, "a... ghost. It was... Michael Jackson."

Michael's P.O.V.

I'm invisible to my uninvited guests. I'm afraid of them seeing me. Yet at the same time, I haven't seen a human being for ten years. So, I'm curious about this family. Where are they from? Are they friendly? What makes Rebecca different from the others? I don't have answers to any of those questions. Becca is talking about her seeing me after she woke up from the nightmare. The rest of her family is completely shocked. Except for her sister named Emily.

"Seriously?" Emily said, "You saw a ghost that looked exactly like that weirdo?!"

She called me a weirdo. That just hurt my feelings. I can't believe it.

"Emily, don't call-" Rebecca began.

"SHUT UP, BECCA! It's always 'Michael Jackson this. Michael Jackson that.' I'm sick and tired of you always talking about him!"

I'm starting to get angry with her. Closing my hand into a shaky fist, I try to control my anger.

"And by the way," Emily continued, "his name is not Michael Jackson. It's Wac-"

That was the last straw. I slapped Emily at the back of her head.

WHACK!

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Emily looked around to see who struck her with shock in her eyes. I gave out a sigh of relief. Mom and Dad looked around, looking spooked.

"_Thank you, Michael," _I thought.

"You're welcome," Michael whispered in my ear.


	7. Close Encounters of the Ghost Kind

Chapter 7- Family Close Encounters of the Ghost Kind

Michael's P.O.V.

Rebecca's father looked at Becca and said, "What the hell was that?"

"I told you," Rebecca answered, "a ghost lives here."

Her dad scoffed. "Becca, there's no such things as ghosts."

I then decided to materialize behind Rebecca. After I became visible, her dad screamed with surprise.

"Now do you believe in ghosts?" I asked.

The rest of the family stared at me with their eyes wide with shock. Except for Rebecca; she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How are you, Michael?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine," I replied. "How 'bout you?"

"A little tired," Rebecca said, "but I'm OK."

"_Rebecca is very beautiful," _I thought.

Her dad, Greg, finally said, "Hang on. Did you just hit Emily on the back of her head for calling you something bad?"

I looked at Emily; she had fear and a deep loathing of me in her eyes.

"Yes," I replied, "I did hit her. When she almost called me that stupid tabloid nickname, I couldn't hold my anger in any longer; I'm not a wacko."

Becca's mom, Jen, who was still freaked out, asked, "Are you really... Michael Jackson?"

I turned my gaze towards Jen.

"_Yes," _I thought while creating a telepathic connection with her brain, _"I _am _Michael Jackson. I know, you're still confused."_

"_How's this happening? Can he read my mind?" _I heard Jen think to herself.

"Yeah, I can read people's minds," I said aloud, "but only if I want to."

Everybody (except Rebecca) looked at each other, and they were thinking the same thing:

"_How _does _he _do _that?"_

"H-how long have you been h-here, Michael?" Greg stuttered.

"I've been here for 10 long years," I said. "Shortly after my death, my spirit, which is what you see now, left my dead body. I had no idea what happened, then I saw Paris... crying..."

I stopped myself. I didn't want to continue. The memory was too painful to even talk about. I turned away from everyone and walked about three paces; burying my face in my hand, I started to cry.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Michael turned away from my family and me. I think he's crying. His transparent body is shaking with every sob. I then got up from the table and quietly walked towards Michael.

It broke my heart to see him cry. Now behind him, my hand slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. As it reached the silvery outline of Michael, instead of passing through, he became solid at my touch.

The rest of my family gasped softly in complete shock. I gently squeezed Michael's right shoulder. His sobs got quieter; he then turned around to face me and I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

Michael looked at my hand that's still on his shoulder, his eyes wide with shock. He looked at his hands; they're solid. MJ stared into my eyes; he was just as confused as I was.

I gingerly put my other hand on his left shoulder.

"_He's so warm," _I thought still staring into his brown puppy-dog eyes.

Michael suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me while burying his face on my shoulder, weeping and shaking.

I did my best to comfort him.

"Shh. It's OK, Michael," I whispered softly into his ear while rubbing my hand against his back, "I'm here."

I forgot my family was still in the room.


	8. The Secret of the Angel

Chapter 8 – The Secret of the Angel

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Over the next three weeks of staying at Someplace Else, Michael became friends with the rest of my family, except for Emily. I don't understand why she doesn't see the good he's done when he was alive. Every now and then, MJ would hang out and talk with me to find out what he missed. I don't blame him for being lonely; it's been ten years since he passed away and Michael hasn't talked to anybody, for this mansion, even though it's enchanted, has been deserted for years.

On the fourth week, Michael came to talk to me just before I went to sleep. He was wearing a t-shirt, long-sleeved white shirt, and black pants.

"Becca, there's something I wanna ask you," Michael said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, motioning him to sit down on the bed with me.

He sat next to me and said "Becca, when you came into this mansion, something told me that you were different from the rest of your family. What makes you different from them? Are you hiding something from me?"

After Michael said that, he just stared into my eyes. I started to feel very warm and embarrassed at the same time. I can't tell him. I just ca-

"_It's OK, Rebecca," _a calm, mysterious voice said inside my head, _"you can show him your wings. There's no need to feel ashamed about what happened three years ago. Show him the memory."_

I sighed aloud, trying to get the memory ready for Michael to see.

"Yeah, Michael. I am hiding something from you; it's kinda hard to explain," I said finally.

I then closed my eyes, while taking a deep, slow breath. Then, I reached behind my back to unzip the back of my nightgown.

"Becca," Michael said, startled, "what are you doing?"

I didn't answer when I opened up my eyes, staring into his own with pain and guilt, and the back of my dress was open.

I paused for a moment, and then I rolled back my shoulders. My wings popped out from the wings tattoo I got from the "lab accident". They were pure white, slightly glowing, with a 3 meter wing-span.

Michael shouted in surprise and almost fell off the bed, but he caught himself before he hit the ground. He just stared at my wings, his eyes wide with surprise. Yet, at the same time he was curious about them. Michael very slowly moved towards me, not taking his eyes off my wings. MJ then reached out a shaky hand and touched the feathers. I just looked at him, thinking about how cute Michael looked when he was surprised.

"Whoa," Michael said as he stroked the feathers gingerly, "they're so soft. And pretty."

He then looked at me and scooted closer to me.

"H-how did y-you get th-them?" Michael stammered.

I grabbed a hold of his hands and placed them on my face. Creating my own telepathic connection, I showed Michael the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in a college science lab. There were other college students in there. I had black-heads on my nose, pimples on my forehead, shorter brown hair, and blue glasses. I'm not very pretty. We were doing stuff for Chemistry. The college professor assigned each of us with a chemical that we're supposed to identify and find out what they can do. One of the students was assigned with a mysterious chemical that was just discovered in 2015: Angel's Glory. The chemical in the test tube was glowing bright white; you needed to wear special sunglasses so you wouldn't go blind. The suspicious-looking student, who's wearing sunglasses, came up behind me and he poured the Angel's Glory down the back of my shirt. _

_At first, I didn't feel anything. _

_Then, I heard my blond-haired friend, Marissa, yell "Oh, my GOD! BECCA, YOUR SHIRT IS DISSOLVING!"_

_Feeling my heart pounding in my ears from fear and panic, I tried to cover up my body. Screaming in pain, I fell to the ground just as my clothes disappeared. My body was glowing brighter and brighter; I felt an intense pain in my back, while black outlines of folded wings were bleeding into my skin._

_I tried to cry for help, but the Angel's Glory spread into my nose, eyes, mouth, and ears; it also removed all of the moles off my skin._

"God, please! Help me!" _I thought._

_Then everything went black. I passed out._


	9. Not Mortal, Nor Immortal

Chapter 9 – Not Mortal, Nor Immortal

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Michael drew his hands away from my face, still surprised about my wings, and now, the memory I showed him. He just stared at me, and his jaw dropped slightly. I touched Michael's face and he closed his mouth.

Then he said "Are you an... angel?"

"No," I replied, "I'm **half**-angel."

"Half-angel?" Michael repeated. "H-how so?"

"I have abnormal abilities," I began, "but at the same time, I'm not able to fly off the ground with my wings. I learned that the hard way."

"D-do you think that your powers is what makes me solid at your touch?" Michael asked.

"I honestly don't know, Michael," I said, "but I do think my angelic abilities does have something to do-"

Michael put his hand on my lips. I stopped talking. His long, soft fingers slid to my cheek. MJ looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare into those gorgeous eyes of his; I was completely awestruck. He gently placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating steadily. My heart was pulsing faster as Michael's face moved towards my own. I closed my eyes, ready to feel what was coming next: the kiss.

Michael's lips gingerly pressed against mine as he held me lovingly in his arms. I returned the kiss to him; my hand landed on his back and I began to massage it. Rolling my shoulders forward, my wings shrank into the tattoos on my back. I felt Michael's other hand touch my bare back and he carefully zipped up the back of my nightgown. We were locked in the loving embrace for what seemed like forever. Michael's lips separated from my mouth as I opened my eyes.

Michael whispered in my ear "I love you, Becca. You're the only friend I've had since I died. _I need you. God, I need you. I don't want you to leave me._"

I kinda blushed. Michael let go of me and I saw that he turned solid.

"M-Michael," I stammered, "you're solid."

He looked down at his hands with a gasp and looked at me confused and clueless of what had happened.


	10. What's Happening?

Chapter 10- What's Happening?

Michael's P.O.V.

How did I turn solid? Was it the kiss I gave to Rebecca that caused this? Her half-angel powers? What if it's both? My skin color is light brown, the same color when Becca touched me when I was a ghost.

"Becca," I began, "what just happened to me?"

She was looking at me with complete surprise in her eyes; I don't think Rebecca knows how in the world I became mortal either. Becca reached out and touched my arm. Nothing happened. I didn't turn transparent.

Rebecca then said "Michael, I think I brought you back to life."

After she said those words, my eyes were getting so big that I started to get a headache.

"Wha?" I said with worry in my trembling voice that didn't echo anymore.

I started to breathe faster and faster in panic. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to burst. Rebecca reached out and touched my hand to try and calm me down.

"It's gonna be OK, Michael. Try to relax," she told me.

Once I closed my eyes, I began to breathe nice and slow; my heart rate started to decrease slightly. I still can't believe I'm alive again. It feel good to breathe again; almost like liquid oxygen filling up my lungs and relaxing me in the process. I began to moan softly as Rebecca stroked my hair.

"Becca?" I said once I opened my eyes just to stare at her lovely face.

"Yes, Michael?" she replied.

Before I said anything else, I started to yawn. I was really tired; Rebecca yawned as well.

"I'm getting' kinda sleepy," I whispered while I gently rubbed my sore eyes.

"Same here, MJ," Becca agreed.

She then got herself under the blankets. Becca looked so cute when she was all snuggled up and warm. Without knowing it, I gingerly laid down on the covers, next to her. The moment my body was lying completely on top of the mattress, I couldn't help but appreciate how soft and comfortable the bed was. I kicked off my shoes; they landed on the floor with a soft _thud. _Just before I took off my long-sleeved shirt, something held me back from doing so. My heart was pounding; I don't want to take off ALL of my clothes. Taking deep breaths, I took my time as I stripped myself down to the waist. Unbuckling my belt, I went under the covers and held Rebecca close to me. Her soft hands found my shoulders and she pressed her beautiful face against my now bare chest. Becca was moaning quietly in her sleep. Before I slipped into my world of dreams, my lips kissed Rebecca's forehead.

The last thing I thought was _"I wish I could marry her."_


End file.
